Any magnetically coupled gear or contrifugal pump must have its own shaft bearings within itself as it cannot rely upon the support of the motor shaft or any other conventional external bearing support. However, when pumping any non-lubricating fluid, shaft, impeller, gear and bearing wear is always a problem to some degree or another. Therefore, the ease with which these elements of the pump can be replaced, when necessary, is important for economic maintenance.